I Didn't Need To Hear That
by dnapolymerase314
Summary: An accident with Aphrodite goes wrong and Percy and Annabeth can hear each other's thoughts. Well this makes secretly being in love with your best friend awkward...T
1. Chapter 1

**First Percabeth story I've written...**

I hate Percy Jackson. I hate Aphrodite. I'm not sure who I hate more at this point but I've turned into ball of raging hormones. And the worse part? Percy can hear every single one of my crazy teenage thoughts. But let's rewind to the beginning of the day when this all started…

I had gotten up precisely at 7 'o' clock. That's right, not 7:01, not 6:59, not even 7:00 and three seconds, nope at 7. I've been told that I have OCD tendencies but I ignored that. It's not my fault other people are jealous of my ability to be on time. I took a shower and pulled on a white t-shirt and shorts. I laced up my converse and stuck my dagger into my belt. My hair was thrown into a neat ponytail and I glanced at myself in the mirror. Nice, as usual.

I stepped outside and let the scents of the camp engulf me. The acrid smell of the Hermes cabin, designer perfume from Aphrodite, and…the salty smell of the Poseidon Cabin. I grinned. My best guy friend in this world is Percy Jackson. We've been through a lot…UNDERSTATEMENT OF THE YEAR. After the Titan War was over I was kinda hoping he'd notice me as more than just a friend. But noooo he was Mr. Hero and all the girls wanted him. He was always being swarmed by them which cut our time together severely. That's upsetting.

I walked into his cabin and wrinkled my nose in disgust. Yes, Percy saved the world from the evilest Titans from the darkest pits of Tartarus but he was a slob. Well what can you expect? He was a teenage guy…who was currently sleeping shirtless and drooling. _I will not stare at his 6 pack. I will not. No. Annabeth, resist! Don't look! Fine…maybe a peek? NOO I CAN'T LOOK AWAY…AHHH WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME! _In my momentary state of inner angst I tripped over some of Percy's sweaty clothes (ew does this guy do his laundry?) which led me to smash into the edge of his bed. Ow.

"Whozthere?" Percy sat up rubbing his eyes.

"The light of your life, the reason you get up every morning, the salt to your pepper…" I said sarcastically holding my aching face.

"Huh?" Ouch.

"It's me, Seaweed Brain! Annabeth!"

"Oh…okay I'm going back to bed." He was about to flop back to sleep when I was over taken by…erm a rather high concentration of estrogen and I leaped on him shouting, "NO!" Not a high point of that morning, "MY FACE! MY FACE!" I admit I was drunk on pain and 6-packs. Stupid hormones.

Percy sat up and grabbed my wrists, then said gently, "Are you okay?"

My eloquent self replied, "DO I LOOK OKAY? FIRST I COME INTO YOUR CABIN WHICH RESEMBLES A PIG STY. THEN I TRIP OVER SOME OF YOUR STUPID SWEATY CLOTHES. FINALLY I JAM MY FACE INTO YOUR STUPID BED AND NOW MY FACE IS IN PAIN."

"So you're not okay?" *facepalm*

I groaned, "Nevermind Percy. I'll just go find Michael Yew or something." **(A/N: I don't remember if Michael Yew died or not but I'm too lazy to search it up. So for this story's purposes, he's alive.)**

Percy jumped out of bed and pulled on some jeans saying, "I'm coming with you."

"Why?" I replied somewhat grumpily, "Yew can heal my face without too many problems."

"I don't trust him. He might take advantage of your state of…erm…weakness." Percy was pulling on a shirt at this point. Oh well, it was nice while it lasted.

"What?" He pulled on some sneakers, "It's just Yew. Ya know the kid who never cracked the 5 foot line?"

"Still. I'm coming with you."

I blinked then said, "Okay." Where's all this protectiveness coming from? I guess that's a question for another time, "Let's go."

We walked toward the infirmary and I knocked on the door. I heard giggles inside and I peeked in. I was immediately mentally scarred by what I saw. Michael Yew and that nice girl from Demeter were currently…occupied. I'm sure Katie will be happy to learn that.

I blushed and said, "It looks like he's busy." I avoiding looking at Percy who was grinning, "Finally my boy, Yew got a girl!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"What do I do now?" I asked in a whiny voice. Percy grabbed my chin and began examining my bruise. The whole time I was drowning in those green eyes. _Annabeth! Look away! Don't fall for it! _I tried to listen to my inner voice but sadly I was failing. I hoped I wasn't drooling…that would have been totally embarrassing.

"It's not too badly bruised. It'll be gone in a day or so if you let it heal naturally." To my regret, he let go of my face. *pout*

"I have an idea!" I am a child of Athena for a reason, "Let's go to the Aphrodite cabin! Maybe they'll have some concealer I can use." Now I hardly wear makeup but this bruise was hideously large and purple.

Percy shrugged, "Sure." 5 drachmas he doesn't even know what concealer is. I led him to the Aphrodite cabin and knocked on the door. A girl, who was about 10 opened the door. Her name was Amy and she was very sweet, "Mommy! Percabeth is here!"

"Mommy?" I said at the same time Percy said, "Percabeth?"

"PERCY!" I almost gagged. A bunch of girls ran out only to grab him. They pulled him in and he grabbed my hand which resulted in me going flying and landing on top of him. Could this day get any better? Note the sarcasm.

I got up and pulled Percy up too (avoiding THE GREEN POOLS OF DEATH).

"Hi Percy!"

"Looking good Percy!"

"You have lovely conditioned hair!"

"Hey there." Drew walked straight up to him and was openly flirting with him. I ignored the urge to punch her and looked for Amy.

"Hey Amy. My face is bruised, do you think you could get me some concealer?" I asked very politely.

"I'll get Mommy!" What? And out of nowhere, Amy dragged Aphrodite out of one of the many bathrooms this cabin possessed.

"Lady Aphrodite?" I said, confused.

"That's me! I just dropped in for a visit to make sure my girls and guys were keeping up with the latest trends!" That's right, sexist pigs, Aphrodite dudes also liked clothes. And no, they're not gay if that's what you're thinking. In fact some of them were really cute...

"Do you think you could fix my face?" I asked politely.

She thought for a second and then said, "Sure! But can I try a new product out on you? Pleaseeeeee I need testers!"

"Uh sure." I said hesitantly.

"Cool! Percy stand next to Annabeth!"

"Okay?" he said standing just a little too close to me. I ignored my crazy fast heartbeat. Aphrodite winked at me when Percy wasn't looking, then she sprayed us with perfume. I gagged while Percy was coughing, "What was that?" _Stupid girls…Aphrodite…gahh _Whoa…those aren't my thoughts…

"It's a new perfume I created! It's supposed to make you more sensitive and in touch to your significant other's thoughts!" _It smells terrible. _I agree…but that's not my voice…

"Did it work?" Aphrodite asked excitedly. _She's hot. _OKAY THAT WAS NOT ME.

"What wasn't you?" Percy asked me. Crap. Please don't tell me…

"Tell you what?" he asked, looking confused. Percy, can you hear me?

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Aphrodite." I said slowly, "We've got a problem."

She was filing her nails, "What?"

"Percy and I are not more in touch with each other's thoughts…"

She pouted, "Aww."

"…we can hear each other's thoughts." _CRAP! _

**Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh wow. 26 reviews, 24 favorite stories, 30 story alerts for one chapter. That's a new record for me.**

Normal/_Italics-Annabeth _**Bold-Percy**

I was hyperventilating. I sure as hell didn't want Percy to be able to hear all my thoughts! **Right back at you. **_Shut up Percy._

"Aphrodite can you please reverse this?" I pleaded making my eyes really big.

"OMIGODS! SELENA AND JUSTIN ARE FIGHTING! I HAVE TO GO HELP! TTYL!" and she vanished. It's good to know what she prioritizes. And she didn't even fix my face!

**Why are Aphrodite chicks so hot? Like Drew…dayum. **I felt a vein start throbbing in my forehead.

_Percy, stop gawking at them and let's go to Chiron!_

**I'm not gawking… **

_Oh my bad. LEERING._

**Let's just go.**

We left the Aphrodite cabin and started walking towards the big house. Meanwhile I was getting annoyed by Percy's thoughts. There were so many random ones like: **The grass is green. I see Annabeth who looks like she's going to kill someone. What's for breakfast? **Apparently I could hear every subconscious thought he had. **Well your thoughts aren't that interesting either! **_I resent that._

I knocked on the door and Chiron opened it.

He smiled and said, "What can I do for you?"

"Well we have a problem. Aphrodite sprayed us with some weird perfume and now Percy and I can hear each other's thoughts." _And it's weird. And awkward._

Chiron, to my great surprise, started laughing!

_What the heck?_

**I know right? Isn't this the part when he imparts some great ancient horse-dude advice? **

_Ancient horse-dude advice?_

**Yeah…**

"Uh Chiron? Are you feeling okay?" I asked.

"Hahahahaha…don't worry about it. Aphrodite does this every hundred years or so. It gives everyone on Olympus something to laugh about."

_Wait so we're just entertainment to the gods? _**I guess.**

"Does this wear off?" Percy asked. He probably didn't want me to hear his perverted teenage guy thoughts.

**Hey! I don't wanna hear your girly thoughts either! **

_What's that supposed to mean!_

"Well there's only one way to break the spell."

"How?" we asked together desperate for a way to keep our minds private.

"I can't tell you."

**WHAT THE HELL?**

_Language! _

**Go away!**

_I'm trying!_

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, looking like he wanted to throttle Chiron.

"You must figure it out on your own. And if I tell you how, it won't work. Have a nice day." He closed the door. Jerk.

_Maybe we should go to Grover?_

**Why?**

_Because satyrs have empathy links? Maybe he'll be able to tell us how to block off our minds?_

**Sounds like a plan. **We set off towards to woods where we'd probably see Grover flirting with his girlfriend, Juniper. They made the cutest couple ever. Like, tree-huggers forever. We were walking past the sparring arena when I happened to catch sight of the new Apollo kid. And damn. That boy was smoking. Like he was so hot, he made the sun look cold.

**COUGH Control your girly thoughts! **I ignored that…whoa sweaty guy…6 pack…drool…**I'm being mentally scarred here…**I wonder what his name was. I guess I'd offer to give him a camp tour later, wink wink.

**Annabeth! **

_What? _

**Stop being such a girl! **

_Excuse me? Like you weren't checking out every girl in Aphrodite's cabin! _

**What?...no that's different!**

_No it's not! I can check out whoever I want! You're not my boyfriend! _Percy was quiet but I could feel emotions rolling off of him…regret? Longing? I ignored it and walked into the woods.

"GROVER!" I yelled, "COME OUT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" A disheveled Grover came stumbling towards us, covered in tree sap. Yes that's what dryads use as lip gloss. Weird.

"Yes?" he asked looking at us.

I explained the situation and asked if he could fix us.

"Well I can't block it out completely, but I can put a block between your minds so you don't hear every subconscious thought you have." He said thoughtfully. **(A/n: see what I did there? THOUGHTfully? Ahaha..I'm not funny..)**

"What do you mean?" Percy asked. **Subconscious thoughts?**

"Like when your mind picks up on stuff? Like noticing colors and stuff? I can block that out so that you guys don't go crazy hearing 'The sky is blue' all day."

"Thanks." I said. Percy did his guy-nod thing. I never understood how guys communicated like that.

**I****t's not manly to hug.**

_I'm rolling my eyes. Do you want breakfast? _

**Sure.**

We started off to go to the mess hall. OMIGODS! That guy from Apollo's there! **(A/N: Yeah Annabeth's allowed to look at other guys. She's not like…totally Percy-obsessed). **I wonder what his name is.

**I'm rolling my eyes here. **

_He's so hot. _

**I don't really care…on the other hand whoa. It's Drew. **

_You're staring at her butt._

**You're staring at that guy's butt too.**

…_true. Ahh! He's coming over here! What do I say?_

**Hi?**

_Oh…good idea. _

"Hey. You're new here right?" I smiled at him and he grinned back. Blond hair, blue eyes. Trademark Apollo look.

"Yeah I'm Matt." **Matt's a stupid name. **_So is Perseus._

"Do you need help finding anything? Like your cabin or something?" I asked hoping I didn't sound stupid. **Too late for that.**

"Darn. I found it yesterday but I can pretend to forget for a pretty girl like you." He winked, I giggled, and Percy gagged.

Percy grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the Mess Hall, "See you later, Brat."

"It's Matt."

"Whatever."

_You didn't need to be so mean! _

**Yeah I did! Did you see what he was doing to you?**

_What? He was just trying to be nice!_

**You don't understand how guy's brains work. I was protecting you. **

_Well obviously if his mind is anything like yours, I'll figure it out pretty quickly!_

**Don't try to compare me to that nitwit.**

"UGH PERCY WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" I practically screamed in his face, both ouloud and in my mind. He winced.

"You know what?" he snapped, "Forget it."

"Fine. I will."

"Okay."

"Yeah." Then I dramatically stormed off. What's his problem anyways? He's always flirting with girls because he's the freaking hero of Olympus! And I talk to one guy who's not Chiron, Grover, or Nico and he freaks out on me! Grr! **I heard that. **Oh and this mind thing is not making things easier. Now nothing is private!

**Hmm who has better legs Drew or Katie? Katie's taller but Drew has a better tan. **Argh and I'm stuck listening to Percy rate girls left and right. **I guess Katie has better legs but Drew's prettier. Maybe it's because she wears more makeup. ***facepalm*


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the extreme OOCness…I just thought it'd be boring and cliché to have them think about each other all the time. Plus they're still normal teenagers. But in my defense Percy's jealous of Brat…I mean Matt and Annabeth's annoyed at Drew. I hope this chapter is more in character :)**

This is such a suckish moment. I hate fighting with Percy because he keeps giving me this pathetic puppy dog face that is impossible to resist. Seriously it was so cute that it should have been illegal. I was sitting in my cabin glaring at the wall thinking about what I should do. I concentrated hard trying to find Percy's thoughts…

**Where'd Annabeth go? Argh I'm so stupid…how could I have gone into controlling-Kronos mode? I know she hates it when other people try to take control of the situation but I couldn't help it! The Brat was pretty much leering at her! And it doesn't help that I'm in lo – **

"Annabeth! That's where you went!" Malcolm bounced into our cabin breaking my concentration. I nearly growled at him, how dare he be so happy? Just as I was uncovering something about Percy!

"What?" I barked.

He looked hurt and I instantly felt bad, "Matt was asking for you." _The Brat was pretty much leering at her! _Percy's words echoed in my mind.

"So?"

"Um…so don't you want to go to him?"

"No. I need to think."

"Why?"

"What do you think! I'm an Athena kid and so are you! Now shoo!" I glared at him, using my stormy gray eyes to scare him. He left pretty fast. Now let's think, what could Percy have been saying? "lo - ". Lock? Lob? Lo…okay I got nothing. Wait…It doesn't help that I'm in love? What am I saying…there's no way he's in love with _me. _

I groaned and flopped back on my bed. Then I chastised myself for acting like a pathetic Aphrodite girl crying over her first crush. Or in my case, second. I was acting just like Juliet! That's right, the characters from _Romeo and Juliet _were actually demigods. Juliet was a daughter of Aphrodite (big surprise there, eh?), Romeo was a son of Apollo (pretty face, nothing in the mind), Mercutio was a pervy Hermes camper, Benvolio was a nice Athena kid, the Prince was a Zeus kid, Rosaline was a Hunter of Artemis…you get the point. I'm starting to go off tangent, huh? Well _excuse me! _I'm in the middle of a teenage angst session here!

**Annabeth? **Ah. It's Percy. **No duh, who else can speak to you mentally? And you call **_**me **_**the stupid one…**

_What do you want?_

**I'm sorry...**Percy was apologizing? **Yup. **He sounded amused. HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT ME! **Annabeth you're the funniest person I've ever met, I love you for that, you know? **A warm fuzzy feeling crept through me, and despite my mini-temper tantrum, I felt a smile creep up on my face. **Wanna spar? **_Yeah, see you in five minutes, kay? _**Sure.**

**-**5minutes-

I may love Percy Jackson to death, but he is going down. That's right, knowing where his Achilles spot ensures that we have a fair fight though I'm smaller.

**Shut up Chase. You're going down. I have a new secret weapon. **I had been strapping on a shield and Percy was behind me. I snorted. Did Percy really think he could faze me anymore? I knew him like the back of my hand, I knew all his moves, offense and defense. I turned around looking at him and that's when it struck me.

"Percy. You aren't wearing a shirt." I said stupidly, and then looked down blushing. He'd never fought…ya know shirtless before.

He smirked, "Well after going through your girly thoughts of The Brat I decided that I'm tired of losing to you. So I decided to try a new idea: psychological warefare." Darn that kid! How dare he actually plan before going into battle. This is completely unfair! I'm the one who plans! Percy's just supposed to barge into a fight and miraculously win! It didn't help that I was avoiding looking at him. His smirk widened and he said, "You know Annabeth, you're going to have to look at me to fight."

I looked up very slowly and looked at his face. My face was probably as red as a fire truck.

"No Annabeth, blushing suits you. You actually look cute." What the hell is that supposed to mean? Alright was he implying that I don't normally look cute?

My female rage took over and I was going to kick his a…butt into next week, shirtless or not! I actually saw Percy's smirk vanish and it was replaced with a look of fear. Yeah Jackson, you better be scared.

"Let's go, Fish Boy." I growled, drawing my sword. Yes I usually fight with a dagger but I train with Percy using a sword because it's useful.

We spent five minutes parrying and blocking unsuccessfully because since we could hear each other's thoughts, we knew what was going to come. That meant I had to act fast before he realized what was going on.

"Ow!" I stumbled covering my face with my hands as if he had cut me.

"Oh gods, Annabeth are you okay?" Percy stopped fighting and got really close to me. I looked into his eyes and moved in slowly as if I was going to kiss him. **Oh man! What's she doing? Is she going to kiss me? **Then I hooked my foot under his ankle and tripped him, falling onto of him in the process. Twas not the plan. I put my sword to his neck and grinned, "Psychological warfare? Thanks for the idea Percy."

"Fine I surrender." He grumbled. I was about to get up when he pulled me back down, pining me underneath him. Jerk. **Wow Annabeth has pretty eyes. And she looked pretty hot while fighting too. Actually she's beautiful. Or hot. Nah, she's both. **I blinked and then Percy blushed remembering the whole hearing-each-others-thoughts-thing.

My turn to smirk, "Are you seriously having an internal dilemma over whether I'm hot or beautiful?"

He looked annoyed, "Aren't you supposed to be drooling over my abs?" Touché. **Ha!**

I rolled my eyes, "Can you get off me now?"

"You know, most girls would kill for the chance to be stuck under the Savior of Olympus." My jaw dropped. Percy…flirting…? No way in hell. **I resent that. **_Screw you, savior of Olympus! _He smirked. Bad choice of words.

"Percy! Annabeth! What are you doing!" screeched Malcolm coming out of nowhere looking like he wanted to beat the crap outta Percy. Then I realized what…position we were in. Percy was directly on top of me and we were both sweaty and panting from fighting but to the unknowing observer it looked like we'd been making out. Quite passionately. **Well if you really want to… **_Shut up! _Then using some unknown strength I shoved him off me and got to my feet.

"Um. Yes Malcolm?" He was still glaring at Percy practically sending him the universally acknowledged I-am-her-brother-and-if-you-hurt-her-I-will-kill-you look. Aww that just filled my heart with sisterly love for Malcolm. **That's cuz you're not the one in point-blank range of an Athena kid's eyes. **Ha! Take that!

"You go on and take a shower. I need to have a little talk with Percy here." _Hahahahaha sucks for you! _**FML.**

**Thank you for the 61 reviews! I will never doubt the power of Percabeth again...**


	4. Chapter 4

Poor Percy. I listened in to some of his conversation with Malcolm, and lemme tell you, I think my brother just made the savior of Olympus wet his pants. It was all like, "TOUCH MY SISTER AND DIE!" or "FACE THE WRATH OF MY LOGARITHMS!" or my personal favorite, "YOU'RE MORE IRRATIONAL THAN THE SQUARE ROOT OF PI!"…yeah I don't see it either. Needless to say, I was in a really cheerful mood knowing that Malcolm had my back.

**I hate your brother. **Percy sounded like he was grumbling.

I snorted _What? You scared? _Some midget from Apollo gave me a weird look for snorting to myself.

**Yes.**

_Of MALCOLM!_

**Yup.**

_Poor you._

**:(**

_Muh haha wanna get lunch?_

**Ya. **Percy was a man of many words today, eh?

Percy and I met by the Poseidon table where he inhaled his food and I ate mine. Heroes need their vitamins and minerals too.

"Hey Percyy." I twitched. That voice belonged to only one person. The most annoying, whiny, irritating, air-headed, slutty, bi- **Annabeth! **_Well it's true!_

"Hey Drew." Percy smiled. I tried to glower too much. Most of the Aphrodite girls were pretty chill and pretty smart too, but Drew took stupid to a new level.

"Well, so I was thinking." She said, resting her weight on one hip in a "flirty" position.

"Don't hurt yourself too much." I snapped. Annabeth: 1 Asian Barbie: 0

"Whateve." She snorted, "So Percy, do you have a partner for the Camp Half-Blood Cross Country Competition?" PAUSE. Let me explain. So in this morning's drama (the whole mind-reading thing), I'd completely forgotten about the Cross Country Competition (CCC). Last night, the heads of all the cabins had come together to plan this scavenger-hunt like completion for the older campers to promote unity between the cabins. Anyone sixteen and up could join because you had to be able to face the obstacles the gods threw at you as well battle monsters. The rules were each major god (Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Athena, Demeter, Hera, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus) gave you an obstacle, you had to reach San Francisco first, and you got only one partner who couldn't belong to your cabin. PLAY.

"Uh no, not yet…" Percy trailed off looking at me sideways.

"Well I was wondering - " Drew began.

"Actually don't bother. Percy and I are partners." I hated to be possessive but…well…Percy was practically my personal property by now. **Love you too. **

She pouted, "Is that true?"

Percy grinned and said, "Yup. But don't worry, I heard Brat, I mean Matt's looking for a partner."

She hopped up and down, "Omigods! Coolio! TTYL!" She ran off and I did a mini-victory dance in my head.

Percy turned to me, "Possessive much?"

"Please." I smirked, "You have a better chance of winning with me as your partner."

He thought about it, "True. Better looking too."

I blushed and muttered something like, "You're not too bad, yourself."

"What was that?" Percy said obnoxiously, putting his hand up to his ear, "Could you say that louder?"

That's when my overwhelming maturity and intelligence kicked in. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Are you offering something, Annabeth?" Percy said cheekily. I gasped and smacked his arm hard, "Mind out of the gutter, Jackson!" Then I concentrated really hard of the food in front of me trying to block out Percy.

He glared at me, "Seriously Annabeth, what is your problem? Do you honestly think I have a perverted teenage mind just because lots of other guys do? Don't you think I'm different from them? Don't you know how many girls are lining up to kiss me but I respect them and let them down gently?" **Because I'm freaking in love with – **

"Annabeth!" This time the interrupter was Grover. WHY FATES, WHY?

"Yes?" I grumpily asked. I was just about find out who Percy was in love with!

"Chiron wants all CCC participants ready in twenty minutes!"

"Crap! I have to go pack all my stuff! Oh man!" I ran around frantically throwing away my leftovers, grabbing my stuff, and I guess in my unconscious spazzing fit of Annabeth, I may have kinda sorta kissed Percy on the cheek before dashing out the door and going straight to my cabin.

I had all my things packed nicely and neatly before I almost walked into my door. OHMYGODS I FREAKING JUST KISSED PERCY WITHOUT NOTICING. Breathe Annabeth, breathe. Maybe he didn't notice? I mean, if I didn't maybe he didn't, right? I _am _an Athena kid…**I noticed. You have soft lips. **

_I…oh my…I'm really sorry Percy! I didn't mean too! _Great, now I'm getting flustered. Way to go Annabeth.

He mind-chuckled, if that's possible. **Nah, it's fine. You should do it more often. **What the… **Oh, Grover's calling. You better hurry up, k? **

_I…um yeah. Okay. _

I walked to the middle of camp where everyone was congregating. Percy waved me over and I felt my cheeks get a little red.

**Ha, Annabeth's cute when she's nervous. Wait…she's nervous? **

_I'm not nervous._

**You look nervous. **

_You look stupid. _

**You look cute. **

_Uh, thanks? _

**What? No, 'Percy, you look absolutely de-lii-cious?' **

_Do you honestly want to hear me utter those words?_

**Yup.**

Mental-sigh. _Percy, you look abosolutely de-lii-cious. Shudder._

**You have to say it like you mean it.**

_Don't push it._

**Yes Ma'am. **

"Campers, you have gathered here today for the first annual Camp Half-Blood Cross Country Competition! Rules: 1. You may have only one partner from a different cabin 2. You may not sabotage other teams 3. Have fun!" Well, Chiron was pretty cheerful today. I looked around to see the other teams **(A/N: The other teams are mostly couples…lol sorry). **Travis and Katie, Chris and Clarisse, Nico and some Hecate chick, Drew and Matt, Malcolm and some girl from Demeter (yay she was pretty! Hooray for pretty sister-in-law…wow that wasn't random at _all_) etc.

As I zoned out I heard Chiron speak up again, "The first task is set in New York! Good luck!"

"C'mon Percy." I said grabbing his arm, "Let's win this."

"Hell yeah." **XD**

**~~But do our favorite heroes realize what's happening, not twenty feet from them?~~**

"Ugh. I totally hate her." Drew said, pouting at her partner, Matt.

"I hate him." He glared.

"Let's make a deal then, shall we?" Drew said, batting her lashes slightly, "We sabotage the little Golden Couple and turn them against each other. You get the girl, and I get the hottie, deal?"

Matt said without hesitation, "Deal."

**Dun dun da…thanks for the 96 reviews! Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's that? A bird? A plane? No, it's an update! Woo!**

The four words no girl ever wants to hear. What? You thought it was "We need to talk"? Haha, no. This was much, much worse.

"I think we're lost." Technically I guess you could count it as five words because 'we're' is a contraction…but I digress.

My years of studying SAT vocab for fun rush back to me as I produce an eloquent response, "Huh?"

Percy edged away from me, the fear in his eyes evident, "I…um, kinda got us lost on the New York Subway?"

"_What?_"

"It was an accident! I mean I know you fell asleep and I was supposed to wake you up two stations back but then I lost track of time and now we're lost!" Percy was inwardly cursing, **If only her stupid hair didn't smell so good then I wouldn't have gotten distracted!**

Then the situation got much worse. I giggled. I slapped a hand over my mouth. Annabeth Chase does not giggle, an action which is reserved only for Aphrodite girls like _Drew. _But I couldn't help it! Percy's thoughts were just adorably stupid.

I took a deep breath, "Okay. We're not that lost, all we have to do is get out at the next station and walk back three blocks to the Empire State Building where we'll get out first assignment, capsiche?"

Percy grinned, "Yup."

_Next Station: (Insert-New-York-City-Station-Name-because-the-author-doesn't-know-NY-very-well). Doors opening._

I got up fast, only to be thrown back by the recoil of the train stopping. And I know what all you Percy fangirls are thinking: Thank you forces of physics for throwing Annabeth into Percy's muscley arms!

Well, no. I hit the ground hard and now my butt hurts. I got up, brushed the non-existent dirt off my jeans and tried to salvage whatever dignity I had left while I saw Percy's lips twitching in an attempt to not laugh.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked. Once again I cursed the fact that he had grown and now was towering over me. **Jealous? **_MEH. _**…**

"I'm fine, let's go before someone else gets a head start." I exited the train without any near death or embarrassing experiences and left the station, Percy trailing behind me. I really do like New York though my family lives in California because it makes me feel close to my mother. She's always walking these streets looking for clever mortals to engage in a de bate or something. Yeah that's what we Athenians do for fun.

It was around four in the afternoon and school had let out for the public schools of New York and there were teenagers hanging out everywhere just chilling. I was still on my guard though because I could see glimmers out of the corner of my eye indicating the Mist that was undoubtedly hiding monsters.

"Hey there." (gum chew gum chew). I focused back to reality seeing a cute, but perky girl standing in front of us, "What's your name?" Correction: I focused back to reality seeing a slutty little pipsqueak who was chewing her gum in a disgusting fashion that was supposed to be cute in a pathetic attempt to impress Percy.

"Uhh Percy?"

"Uhpercy?" the girl tilted her head to the side, confused. I could see the stupidity coming out of her ears, "That's a unique name."

"Well he's an orphan from the mysterious nation of GettheHellOuttaHere and was adopted by a family with the last name of BeforeIkickyourass and now we've really got to go because we have an important meeting at You'renotworthmytime." And with that I grabbed Percy's hand and steered us out of there.

"You know, you're cute when you're jealous." Percy smirked.

"I'm not jealous." I fumed.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. I was just making sure she didn't ruin our chances of winning by wasting time."

"Then why are you still holding my hand?" I looked down to our linked hands. In fact I hadn't really noticed it because it felt so natural, so comfortable, so _right. _I immediately dropped it like the plague and we walked to the Empire State Building in silence.

I was thinking about the possible challenges the gods could give us. Hermes and Athena could give us more modern challenges because Hermes created the internet and Athena loves puzzles. The Big Three probably would give us 'obstacle' course like challenges involving their elements. Demeter might make us farm. Aphrodite would make me get a makeover or something. Hephaestus might make an invention that would try to kill us.

Percy opened the door for me and I walked in. Then he argued with the doorman for the millionth time and we took the elevator up to Olympus. I wasn't as fazed by the beauty of Olympus because I'd spent the last two months here rebuilding.

"You did a nice job." Percy said looking around in amazement.

"Thanks." I smiled. It was pretty spectacular but you would not believe how whiny the gods were. Apollo was all like: I need a bigger statue! And Demeter was like: I need space for my cereal! And then Hades was all angsty about life (or death) in general. I see where Nico gets it.

We entered the room of the gods and saw the other teams there. The top six teams to reach the room were allowed to participate and it looked like Percy and I were number four. The other teams there were: Katie and Travis, Malcolm and that girl from Demeter, Chris and Clarisse, and Nico and Hecate chick. We all waited in silence until the doors burst open to reveal a panting Matt and Drew run in. I was pretty surprised to see them, I thought Drew would get a mani-pedi on the way here.

"Welcome!" a voice boomed. We turned to see Hermes, god of Messengers beaming at us. Well actually he was beaming at his son Travis and giving the rest of us polite smiles, "Congratulations for making it this far!"

The rest of the gods poofed in the room.

"Can we hurry this up?" Ares complained, "I was in the middle of something."

"What? Trying to improve your Angry Birds score?" Hephaestus smirked. The other gods sniggered as Ares turned red.

"OMIGOD! My fav couples are here!" Aphrodite gushed.

"Two children from Athena. I approve." My mother nodded to me.

"Well there are two Demeter kids here!" Three guesses to who said that.

"Enough!" Zeus thundered **(A/N: that will never get old), **"We have gathered today to kick off the first annual Camp Half-Blood Cross Country Competition, created to promote inter-cabin unity blah blah blah…anyways, Athena will explain stuff to you because I'm too lazy. PEACE." And he vanished, along with the rest of the gods. We turned to Athena.

"The first challenge is the Athena challenge."

**Cool, advantage to us.**

_Not necesscarily…don't forget Malcolm_

**Oh yeah…**

"The Athena challenge will lead you to the Hermes Challenge. I will give you a riddle which, if you're intelligent enough to figure out, will lead you to a place.

Here it is: The Alphabet is written on Post-its." And she disappeared leaving us all confused.

_Has my mother finally lost it? The Alphabet is written on Post-its? What the heck?_

**SHH I'M THINKING. I'M ON TO SOMETHING.**

_Look Percy, I appreciate your effort but I'm the child of Athe – _

**The Post Office!**

_What?_

**The place is the post office.**

_How do you know?_

**The Alphabet has letters. And then there's 'Post'…like post-owls from Harry Potter! AND OWLS ARE THE ANIMALS OF ATHENA! And Hermes is the god of Messengers! Where else could it be?**

_Wow…um…that made sense in a really weird way._

I could feel him radiating smugness. I sighed, _Let's go before the rest of them figure it out. _He nodded back, smirking.

**Three cheers for smart Percy! Or maybe a review? **

**lol btw I need ideas for the god's challenges, so if you've got a good idea, post it! (don't worry, I'll credit you :) )**

**Thanks for the 141 reviews! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I decided to update cuz of the great response to last chapter aka my inbox got spammed. Enjoy! :) **

This was a little too easy. The Post office? That's when it hit me.

_There's got to be about a million post offices in _NEW YORK CITY!

**Damn. I forgot about that…**

_Think. Where's a place all campers know in New York, besides the Empire State Building?_

**Um…What about that dude, Bill?**

_What dude?_

**That statue guy, remember? The automaton that you activated to defend the city last summer?**

_Good idea! But how do you know there's a post office near Governor William H. Steward's statue?_

**Uhh **Percy's thoughts seemed to shift guiltily and I saw his mini-flashback:

**While Annabeth was activating Bill I noticed a cute girl asleep at the counter of an office. I looked at the sign: Welcome to Bill's Post Office! It read. The girl was drooling a bit on the stack of papers, a pen still in her hand.**

**"Percy! I activated the statue." Annabeth said and I turned my head back to her. **

I narrowed my eyes _The only reason you remember the post office is because of a cute girl, drooling?_

**Hey, don't give me that look! Plus she was only cute, not seriously beautiful or anything…erm yeah so maybe we should go there before the others figure it out?**

I looked around to see Chris and Clarisse arguing over post its while Nico and the Hecate girl were reciting the alphabet. I nodded and we headed off there. On one hand, I was amused, confused, and bemused (woohoo for rhyming!) at Percy's new intelligence streak and on the other I was kinda annoyed that he only led us to Hermes' challenge because of a pretty face.

"We should split up." I said.

"What? No! We can't! You can't leave me! Not after all these years!" Percy yelled dramatically.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm pretty sure Matt and Drew are trailing us because they're both too stupid to figure out the riddle by themselves."

Percy turned around not-so-discreetly and said, "I see Drew." Well, no duh.

"Okay so let's split up and meet at the post office in ten minutes?"

"Sure." We parted down the block, Percy taking the longer route since he knew the city better than I did. I mean, he did grow up here. I stopped, pretending to be a tourist taking in the sights, when really I was looking to see who was trailing me. I thought it'd be Drew, but instead it was Matt.

This could get interesting because Matt was new and I didn't know how good of a tracker he was. See, Drew here was actually good at trailing people because she was good at blending in the crowd. But I spotted Matt almost immediately which would make him easy to lose.

I wandered around looking at the skyscrapers in awe, mentally breaking down and analyzing their structures. Modern architecture was amazing, and after spending so much time in Olympus, I was tired of seeing Greek buildings (as strange as that sounds). I was pretending to examine the windows and lighting of one building when I saw a flash of blond to my left. That was Matt, alright. Hmm…how to lose him. I could simply break and run. Or I could lose him in a crowd of people. Or I could knock him out.

**I like that idea.**

_Percy?_

**Who else? Knock him out cold and hurry up. I'm bored waiting here.**

_You lost Drew that quickly?_

**I know New York like the back of my hand. Besides, Drew only know the rich, designer part of the city well.**

_Um so are you waiting at the post office?_

**Yes.**

_Is that girl on duty? _I winced at how jealous I sounded.

**No. **He sounded amused, **Just some nice old guy. Reminds me of Chiron, actually.**

_Hmph…if I knock Matt out cold, doesn't that count as sabotage?_

**Uh, no. Besides **_**he's **_**tailing **_**you **_**instead of figuring out the riddle himself. So if anyone asks, you were doing it out of self-defense.**

_Your logic makes no sense._

**And that why I'm not an Athena kid.**

_Ew that'd make you my brother._

**INCEST!**

_Uh…_

**Yeah…that was awkward…hurry up!**

_Okay, fine!_

I looked back and spotted Matt again. I entered a small alley and waited for him to come to me. I knew he would.

"Hey Matt!" I said, falsely cheery, "Fancy seeing you here!"

"What?" he said, "Um, yeah…hey Anniebelle." Anniebelle? ANNIEBELLE? WTH MY NAME IS ANNABETH!

I ignored my anger and continued sweetly, "So did you figure out the riddle yet?"

"I'm working on it." Sure you are, you little (bleep).

"Well now that we're here…" I said in a flirty voice. I leaned in closer until he was backed up to the wall. He gulped. I vaguely heard Percy growl something that sounded like 'mine' but I ignored it. I pressed myself closer to him and then I jabbed him in the neck. He fell like a sack of potatoes (worst simile EVER) and I resisted the urge to kick him in the ribs.

"And the name's Annabeth." I growled.

I reached the post office in a short five minutes and saw Percy leaning against a street post.

"Finally you made it. Thought you got lost." He said teasingly. Meanie.

"Well I'm here now. Let's go." Percy opened the door of the office and held it out to me. We entered. Ominous, right?

BOOM! We were showered with confetti.

"CONGRATULATIONS ON BEING THE FIRST TO FIGURE OUT THE ATHENA CHALLENGE! WELCOME TO THE HERMES CHALLENGE!" Ouch, there goes one eardrum.

"YOU'RE THE FIRST TEAM TO ENTER THE POST OFFICE!" And my second eardrum died.

"Lord Hermes?" I asked carefully. Hermes popped up, "Yessssssss that's me!"

Sure, forget us. I think that was George.

**Who cares about George? I'm the one that's important.** Definitely Martha.

"Hello Martha and George." I said politely, "Care to tell us what the Hermes challenge is?"

"Well I could tell you." Hermes said, "But I promised George and Martha that they could."

"Um okay…" I said hesitantly.

So you know Cereal Lady?

"Demeter?" Percy asked incredulously.

**That's the one!**

Yeah she doesn't know how to have fun.

**I know right?**

"So what about her?" Percy interjected.

Well Hermes' is the God of Thieves, right?

"Yup. His sons inherited this trait." Percy muttered murderously while Hermes beamed proudly.

**So you have to get something from the Cereal Lady.**

"Wait, you want us to _steal _from a goddess?" I started.

Sure, why not. Poseidon's kid stole one of Zeus's toys, remember?

**Yeah that was like five years ago.**

Man, we're getting old.

**I think we should take this moment to reminisce.**

Sniffle.

"Aren't you guys like a million years old already?" Percy asked. I mentally slapped my forehead. There's the famous tactless Percy Jackson I know and love, "And I didn't steal the Lightning Bolt! Luk – I mean…someone else did!"

Well that was a close one. Sure Percy, just mention Luke, traitor-turned-hero-son-of-Hermes in front of Hermes. **It was an accident! **_I know…just be careful. _I noticed Hermes's smile was looking a bit strained.

"Erm, anyways. What do we need to steal from Cereal Lady – I mean Demeter?" I asked hastily to cover up.

Lucky Charms.

"Pardon me?"

**Cereal Lady's coveted box of Lucky Charms. **

"Uh, couldn't we just drive down to Wal Mart and pick up a box?" Percy asked. We all turned to stare at him, "What?" he asked defensively.

Her box of Lucky Charms is actually magical. The charms are real, not high-fructose brightly colored sugar fluffs.

"You mean marshmallows?" Percy asked curiously.

"Anyways moving on…where do we find her Lucky Charms?" I asked.

**Mid-West.**

"What?"

Head Mid-West to Farming Country if you want to find them.

"Well that's enough hints." Hermes said, "Good luck!...no pun intended!" and he vanished. Well that was getting old.

"Little House on the Prairie, here we come."

**…review? :)**

**Thanks for the 182 reviews!**

**Thanks to percy jackson chase for giving me the idea of the Hermes' challenge to have Percy and Annabeth steal something! If you have ideas, leave them in the reviews! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Started another Percabeth story. It's called "Annabeth's Diary"…it'd be nice if you could check it out :)**

Percy and I walked back to his house to get his car. His house was only a few blocks from the post-office and I was contemplating how we were going to steal a box of Lucky Charms from the Goddess of Cereal herself.

"Here it is!" Percy said proudly opening the garage, "The Percy-Mobile!" He was looking it with such reverence that I felt jealous. I didn't get that kind of treatment.

He laughed, "Don't worry Annabeth, I love you more than I love the Percy-Mobile." _Thanks…_ The 'Percy-Mobile' was an oldish blue convertible that looked vintage but cool at the same time.

"Can I drive?" I asked hopefully.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"But - "

"No."

"Fine."

He grinned and I climbed into the passenger seat. I guess we were heading to Oklahoma because it's Demeter's favorite state which made it a perfect spot to sniff out some Charms.

"Wait before we start…" Percy started, "I need to do something." He leaned over and pulled my hair out of its ponytail.

"What are you doing?" I squawked as the blond curls fell.

"One, you look better with open hair. And two, this is a convertible! Don't you want to feel the wind in your hair?" He looked at me earnestly.

I sighed, "Fine."

We set out, Destination: Oklahoma City.

567890-987657890-0fdghjkl;,. line break

We've been driving for three hours, my hair is completely messed up, my legs ache, and I really have to pee.

"Wow Annabeth, for someone who's so sophisticated you have pretty crude thoughts." Percy said.

I glared at him, "If it wasn't for Aphrodite, this wouldn't have happened!" Seriously I didn't like the fact that Percy could poke around my mind whenever he wanted.

"Well I don't like the fact that you can do it back to me." He pointed out.

I sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm just hungry. And grumpy. And it's like seven 'o' clock. Can we stop at a hotel or something? And restart tomorrow?"

"Phew I thought you'd never ask." He looked relieved.

I looked at him curiously, "You wanted to take a break? And you never mentioned it?" And I was too busy complaining to examine your thoughts…

"It's not manly." He stated simply.

I rolled my eyes, "Boys."

"Men."

"What?"

"Men. Man. I am a man. Not a boy." He said with such seriousness I started chuckling.

"Are you serious? Percy Jackson, The Man?" I asked.

"Yup. Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus, Good looking, Intelligent, Funny, and The Man."

"I think you forgot Modest." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry, love." He winked. I blushed.

"Love?" I asked tentatively.

"I need new nicknames for you. Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl are getting kinda old, don't you think?" We entered a city. I think we were somewhere in South PA.

"I guess so…but 'love'? Seriously? Are you British or something?" I asked.

"No…but don't chicks think Brits are hot? I never understood that." he mused.

"Brits aren't hot. Their accents are." I said dreamily thinking of Tom Felton. That boy…I could bake sweet squares of ambrosia on him.

"Sweet squares of ambrosia? Are you for real?" Percy asked rolling his eyes.

"Don't judge! You can obsess over Megan Fox and I'll bake my squares of ambrosia on Felton!"

"Can you bake squares of ambrosia on me?" Percy asked mischievously, his eyes twinkling.

Hell Yes. "No." I said.

"And I quote 'Hell Yes'." He smirked triumphantly while I looked away. This mind reading thing was getting really old.

His face softened, "Don't worry Annabeth, you're pretty hot too." Yeah right…

**Seriously, I mean it.**

_Gee thanks. I get a pity-compliment._ I'm a girl okay? I'm entitled to have a low self-esteem at times.

"Look! There's a hotel!" Percy all but screamed with delight.

"It's the Ritz-Carlton." I stated.

"And?"

"It's pretty expensive."

"Aphrodite contributed to the CCC fund. We can pretty much stay anywhere, even the White House."

"Really?"

"Yeah." This was so awesome! We gave the car to some guy and entered the hotel. It was amazingly posh, with no speck of dirt in sight. It was beautiful and the architect had, had good taste. I approved.

"One room, two beds please?" Percy asked the lady at the counter.

"I'm sorry, there are no rooms like that available." The lady smiled. BOOM! "I mean, Room 431. Enjoy your stay!" A fluffy gray owl feather was on the counter and I quickly scooped it up. Athena must have interfered.

**Yeah, too bad.**

_Percy!_

**I'm pretty sure you wanted to snuggle with me!**

I burst out laughing.

**What?**

_I…can't…believe the first thing you thought of was 'snuggle'._

**Actually it was the second. I thought of 'cuddle' first.**

_Most guys wouldn't be thinking on those terms. They'd think 'make out' first._

**How many times must I tell you? I'm not like those other guys! **

I smiled, _Yeah it's nice to have my faith restored in MANkind._

We arrived at our door and Percy held it open for me. I flopped on the bed basking in its fluffy hotel awesomeness. Then I got up and changed into my PJs and brushed my teeth. And by PJs, I meant tank top and Drew-short-shorts. I opened the door to see Percy clad in only boxers.

Well there was only one way to distract myself from that yumminess.

y=mx+b

Ax+By=C

y-y1=m(x-x1)

"Annabesshh yowa givin me a heaaadasche." Percy poked his head out of the bathroom, a toothbrush in his mouth. I think that was supposed to mean 'Annabeth you're giving me a headache'. **Yes. **

I grinned sheepishly, "Sorry."

I heard him spit out the toothpaste and rinse. He came out and flopped on the bed, similar to what I did previously.

"I'm so tired." He groaned, his words muffled by the bed.

"Ugh I know right? I wonder how far the others are." I pondered aloud.

"We're first." He said, turning his head to face me.

"How do you know?" I asked, yawning.

"We have you. And your amazing PJs." He said smirking at me. I gasped, absolutely scandalized. Percy had said more flirty things in the past twenty four hours than he'd ever said in the past six years. So I did what any rational girl would do. I threw a pillow at him which instantly kicked in his demigod-competitiveness. He chucked a pillow back at me and before I knew it we were in all out pillow fight warfare.

Word to the wise: do NOT try this at home kids. We were laughing pretty hard by the time we were too tired to fight and we were sitting on the floor just cracking up. It was nice just chilling. Of course, this is MY life so nothing can stay good for long.

POOF!

"Hello dearies!" I groaned. It was Aphrodite. "I decided to throw in the Aphrodite Challenge!" she said happily.

"What? You can't! We're on the Hermes Challenge!" I whined.

"All's far in love in war. Tomorrow you'll understand Percy like you never have before." Wow that rhymed. And she vanished.

I suddenly felt really sleepy.

"Goodnight Percy." And I was out.

lerkj;ladkfg line break

I woke up feeling weird. Like really, really weird. I blinked a few times and rubbed my legs together. Why were they so hairy? I swear, I shaved like two days ago! And my chest felt weird…like something was missing. Admittedly I wasn't a Double D but still…And why was it so cold? Where was my shirt?

…oh crap. Please no. I froze rising really slowly. I sat up and saw…myself?

"Percy?" I said, my voice low.

"Annabeth?" the person who looked exactly like me said.

We stared at each other. It was like looking at a mirror. Then I got up and looked in the real mirror, almost tripping over my own abnormally long legs. I saw Percy. Shit, Aphrodite had switched our bodies.

**And the plot thickens...dun dun daaaaa**

**Thanks for the 230 reviews! Review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: When I refer to 'Annabeth', I mean 'Annabeth in Percy's body'. When I refer to 'Percy', I mean 'Percy in Annabeth's body'. Enjoy!**

"What the f - ?" Percy started.

"Language!" I snapped still staring at myself in the mirror. It was good to know that I still subconsciously would censor Percy's language, despite the fact _I was in his body. _I examined my reflection, running my/his hands through my/his hair. It was really weird having short hair.

"Yeah well you have too much hair. I think I'm gonna cut it off." Percy said, twirling his (my?) hair before sniffing it, "Mmm it smells good, what shampoo do you use?"

"I'm stuck in your body and that's all you care about?" I shrieked, "What shampoo I use?"

Percy blinked, "Yeah." I groaned.

I pinched my nose out of frustration and tried not curse Aphrodite to the flaming pits of hell. Then I straightened up, "Okay, rules of being in my body. Don't touch ANYTHING."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked in mock innocence holding his/my arms up.

I glared at him, "You know what I mean."

He chuckled, "Okay, what else?"

"No hitting on girls by accident." I said, shuddering at what would happen if Percy forgot he was in my body.

"Trust me, love, being in your body is somewhat unforgettable." Wow that sounded _so _wrong. **Oh…whoops. **_We can still hear each other's thoughts? _**Apparently.**

"Also, if any guy starts flirting with you, ignore it." I said.

"Yes ma'am."

"You need to stop sniffing my hair."

"Aww, why?" he whined, "It smells like fruits!"

"Because you're probably weakening the roots by pulling on it so much!" Does that even make sense? I don't think it does…

He pouted, squirming my face in something that looked ridiculously unattractive. Note to self: Do not pout, "Fine. Now rules for being in Percy Jackson's body."

I rolled my eyes, "What?"

"Stop poking my abs."

"I am…oh." I looked down to see that I'd indeed been unconsciously…poking them, "Sorry."

"No flirting with guys on accident."

"_Trust me, being in your body is somewhat unforgettable_." I quoted, smirking.

"If any girls do hit on you, (which is not surprisingly at all because you're in _my _body with _my _gorgeous face), don't do anything stupid." He said.

"Anything else?" I asked sarcastically.

"Stop acting like such a girl."

"Pardon me?" I snapped, putting my hands on my hips.

"Like that." he nodded, "Don't put your hands on your hips, don't sway your hips when you walk, and for Poseidon's sake, _don't _giggle. It's not manly."

I snorted, then stopped, "I sway my hips when I walk?" Because I certainly don't remember that.

"I...erm...yeah." Percy blushed. I didn't think it looked very cute on my face, FYI.

"Checking out my butt again, Mr. Jackson?" I sighed dramatically before shaking my head in mock-disappointment, "That's upsetting."

I amusedly watched my face turn bright red while Percy stuttered.

"Any other rules?" I bailed him out.

"Um…not now. I'll tell you if I think of some." He said moodily.

I chuckled, "Since Aphrodite said she was throwing in the Aphrodite-challenge with the Hermes challenge, it would make sense that once we steal Demeter's cereal, we'll switch back?"

"I sure hope so. Being a girl is weird." Percy sulked.

"Yeah well, you should be happy I had my period last week!" I snapped as Hermes and Aphrodite poofed into the room.

"Um Percy?" Hermes said slowly, "I hope you realize that you are male, and therefore are incapable of being on your period." Awkward…

"Well at least I know I'm not pregnant!" I exclaimed dramatically.

Hermes looked horrified beyond belief. It was pretty funny actually, his mouth was hanging open and his eyes looked like they were going to fall out of his head.

I sighed, "It's me, Annabeth."

"Okay Percy. I know you're more in touch with your feminine side than most guys, but you can't pretend to be your best girl friend." Hermes said, as if speaking to a small child.

I smacked my (Percy's?) forehead, "No! Aphrodite switched our bodies!"

Hermes stared at me before saying, "Ohhh…why didn't you say so before?" *facepalm*

"And I'm not in touch with my feminine side!" Percy snarled.

I turned to Aphrodite, "Please please _please _tell me you're going to switch us back!"

"Sorry hun! All's fair in love and war!" she said cheerily.

"Ol' Hepphie would know." Hermes muttered. I looked at him before cracking up. Percy, Aphrodite and Hermes stared at me as if I had gone mad.

"Wow…I just noticed…Aphrodite and Ares…are together…love and war…" Looking back on this event, I'm happy to say it occurred in Percy's body and not mine.

"Anyways." Percy said turning back to Aphrodite, "How do we switch back?"

"Well, like Annabeth said, you have to find Demeter's cereal box." She said happily, "And you have till midnight tonight to do it. Otherwise you're stuck in each other's body's forever."

"What?" we both shrieked simultaneously.

"Yeah, and it's totally Athena's fault. She told me that I had to, and I quote 'Get Kelp Head's Spawn out of her precious daughter's body before he ravished her innocence'". She said as she filed her nails, "So I figured that in one day, you could avoid showering and going to the bathroom, which keeps uptight Athena happy and it increases the stakes, which makes the CCC more fun, right?"

I counted to ten in my head, breathing slowly and trying not to lose my temper. It obviously wasn't working, and since I was in Percy's body, I towered over Aphrodite. She and Hermes seemed to notice because she suddenly said, "Well, good luck! BTW, go to Oklahoma City! TTYL!" before vanishing.

I looked at the clock: nine 'o' clock.

"Okay, so if we leave now, we'll be at Oklahoma city by noon." I said, noting the fact that Percy would speed and he had the Mist installed into his car (by Hephaestus's Cabin) to ensure he wasn't caught by mortal policemen, "Which gives us twelve hours to find a box of cereal and change back?"

"Can do. Now, can I change out of your pajamas?" he smirked. I knew there was a catch in this.

"You're going to change right here." I said through gritted teeth, "And remember, _don't touch anything._" I saw the fear in his eyes and inwardly cackled.

I gave him a clean shirt and some sports shorts, knowing that he'd never be able to wear my black skinny jeans. He pulled off my tank top, smirked at the hot pink bra, but paled when I glared at him. He put the t-shirt on. He proceeded to change into my shorts and I'm not gonna lie, it was weird seeing myself change. I pulled on a t-shirt and some shorts. Then I laced up my/his sneakers.

"Ow!" I turned around to see Percy glaring at Riptide, "You don't have sword-muscles."

Let me explain: Percy was basically making fun of my lack of upper body strength because the sword I trained with was a specially light-weight made one for weaklings like me. Sniffle.

"C'mon, we have fifteen hours to switch back." And we left for the Percy-mobile.

**This chapter was kinda 'filler-like'? **

**Thank you for the 308 reviews! :)**

**-DNA (should I start signing my chapters?)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guess what? I passed my school's Adv. Alg 2 Hns test over the summer! Now I can take Precalc Hns this year! Woohoo, Athena would be so proud of me! ^.^**

I was in Percy's body. You would assume he'd _at least _let me drive the Percy-mobile, right? Wrong! Now to the unknowing observer, a cute blond chick was driving the old blue convertible with a sulky dude next to her.

"I'm a cute blond chick?" Percy asked with amusement.

"No. I am." I snapped back.

"True…" he mused, "But I still get to drive." Urgh. That boy was more infuriating than a pack of hungry-satyrs. That metaphor made no sense either, another clue to the slow decay of my mind. Oh my gods. Being in Percy's body was making me stupider. Is stupider even a freaking word? I want my body back!

"You know, I find that kind of offensive." Percy said, pouting.

"Don't do that to my face." I growled.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't pout. It's ugly." I said.

He rolled his eyes, "You are way too self-concious."

"I'm usually not, it's just that seeing myself like this is weird. I mean I had no idea that's what the back of my head looks like!" I said my eyes widening.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

-4 hours later-

"We're almost there!" Percy said gleefully.

"Rughhhhherigggggg?" Yeah I was sleeping. Emphasis on _was._

"Wake up! We have a cereal box to find and we have to switch back!" Now I was awake. Here's a weird question: Where do you find the magical cereal box of the goddess of farming?

**I dunno.**

_Exactly. Unless there's…like a Cereal Museum or something?_

**OH. THERE IS.**

_What? How do you know?_

**…you don't even want to know…**

_No actually, I do._

**Well Travis made us do a bunch of research about cereal and Demeter and stuff.**

_Travis? As in son of Hermes? Why?_

**For Katie.**

_TRAVIS IS CRUSHING ON KATIE? AWWWWWWWWWW_

**…girls.**

_That's so cute!_

**You scare me.**

_And he did research just for her? Plus points from an Athenian point of view!_

**I'm rolling my eyes here.**

_Whatever._

So I guess we were off to find the Cereal Museum of Oklahoma **(A/N: I doubt that such a thing exists but…it does now ;) ).**

Percy typed in 'The Cereal Museum' into his GPS and waited for the machine to process. Once the direction popped, we drove there quickly. I took a look at my watch: one 'o' clock. We had eleven hours to break the spell, so to speak. I seriously can't believe _this _was Aphrodite's 'brilliant' idea. Who the hell does she think she is? Switching our bodies! RAGE!

We had been driving for twenty minutes (this city was larger than it looked) when Percy pulled over. I look across the street to see a huge box of cereal. I blinked and then realized the building was painted to resemble a huge box of Fruit Loops.

"Well…this is certainly, new." I said slowly looking at it. It was by far, the most bizarre building I'd ever seen.

"Let's go in." Percy said locking the car. Like it would help, it was a freaking convertible! He rolled his eyes, "Do you honestly think someone can steal this car? The Hephaestus Cabin made it impenetrable. Even the Stolls couldn't get in." Well that was impressive.

Percy held the door open for me and we received a few weird looks.

**Whoops. Forgot I was in your body.**

_I thought you said being in my body was unforgettable._

**I lied…**

_I'm rolling my eyes._

**Well knock it off. People are giving us weird looks. **

_Whatever._

"Two tickets for the tour?" I asked politely to the person sitting at the counter.

"That will be twenty-four dollars." Fuming, I searched my pockets and pulled out Percy's wallet. I handed him thirty bucks, "Keep the change!" I said cheerfully while Percy gave me a dirty look.

"That was my hard earned money." He grumbled, "And you just threw it away!"

"I was donating to the museum!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey there." I looked up to see a girl looking at…me. Crap, all she saw was Percy's yumminess…I mean face. **Ha.**

"Um, hey." I said nervously. No wonder guys got nervous talking to girls, she was giving me a predatory look.

"Hey there." She said sweetly, "What's your name? Wanna hang?"

"I – I – um. I'm actually here with my boy – girlfriend, Per – Annabeth." I stuttered pulling Percy against me.

She pouted, "You're dating _that?_" She looked at Percy (my body) in disdain, "You could do so much better."

"Excuse me?" I snapped.

"I mean, look at her. She has ugly, limp blond hair. And aren't blonds supposed to be really stupid? And she's way too tall and is too muscular to be feminine. And gray eyes? Ugh, totally masculine."

"HEY!" Percy snarled, "Don't talk about Annabeth that way! She's a hundred times smarter than you can ever hope to be! I think her eyes are beautiful and muscles just make her hotter! Her hair isn't ugly, and it's definitely _not _limp! It's long and silky and smells amazing so you can just shut the hell up!" The girl blinked and I mentally slapped myself in the forehead.

"Um…Annabeth likes referring to herself in third person." I offered weakly.

_Perseus Jackson!_

**Gulp. Full name.**

_NOW SHE THINKS ANNABETH IS CRAZY!_

**Can't argue with the truth.**

_Ugh._

"What a freak." The girl tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked away. I rolled my eyes, "Now where would we find an ancient magical box of cereal?"

"Look at that." Percy said, pointing at a semi-concealed sign, "Isn't that Greek?" People were walking past the sign without glancing at it which made me believe it was hidden by the Mist.

"Let's take a look." I said walking over there, "What does it say?"

"To the Fourth Floor." He read.

"Huh? To the Fourth Floor? That's it?" I asked.

"Uh huh. But I passed the elevator on the way here. There is no fourth floor." He said.

"I bet this is designed like the Empire State Building!" I said excitedly, "There are rumors that gods take residence in mortal buildings similar to American-Olympus but now they've been confirmed! I bet this is where Demeter lives!"

"Weird." I couldn't agree more.

"So how do we get in? Press the sign or something?" I asked.

Percy shrugged, "Worth a shot." He pushed the sign and with held breath, we waited for something to happen. We were disappointed, "Damn."

"I knew that was too easy." I muttered under my breath. Think Annabeth, if you were an ancient Greek goddess of cereal, how would you open your lair…

"BOXTOP!" I all, but screamed.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Look there's a little slot here. We must need to put something in, like a boxtop!" I squealed making Percy's voice crack.

"Please. Let me never hear that octave come out of my mouth, ever again." Percy snapped.

"Sorrysorry! Okay let's go to the gift shop! They were selling mini-boxes of cereal there!"

"Fine, but this time, I'll pay." He smiled evilly before turning and strutting off into the store. As I waited for him, I wondered how much money I had in my wallet…about twenty bucks. Ugh I don't even want to know what he's wasting my money on. I waited for a few minutes, fidgeting as random girls checked me out. Was this what it was like to be Percy?

**Yes. **I turned to see him walking towards me, a box of lucky charms in his hand. I noticed something sparkly on his wrist.

"What's that?" I asked nodding to his wrist. He raised it and I examined his wrist. It was a charm bracelet with all the charms from Lucky Charms on it, "You bought yourself a bracelet?"

"No. I bought you a bracelet." He said proudly, "I thought you'd like it."

I looked at him in disbelief, "You used _my _money to buy _me _a bracelet?"

"Yeah. I mean, you threw away six of my dollars away!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Just give me the cereal." I opened it and gave him the cereal. He immediately started chowing down. I ripped the boxtop off and stuck it into the slot. Immediately the sign started glowing, but it didn't appear anyone else noticed. It split open in half and there was a red button. I pressed the button and the whole wall split in two to reveal a door.

"Ready?" I asked.

He nodded and turned the doorknob. I took a breath, here goes nothing.

**HAHAHA CLIFF HANGER.**

**Thanks for the 401 reviews! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

We opened the door to see…an elevator? I looked at Percy and he shrugged, indicating that we should go ahead. I looked at the buttons: Cereal Shop, Bedroom, Kitchen, Hades-Dartboard. Percy snorted at the last one, "Wow, she must really hate him if she dedicated a whole room to throwing darts at his face."

"That's some hardcore hate." I nodded, "Should we go to the Cereal Shop? That seems like a logical place where she'd keep the Lucky Charms."

"Okay." And he pressed the button.

_Hey! I was gonna press the button!_

**Sucks for you.**

_Uh, ladies first!_

**I seem to be the one in possession of female parts, here.**

_Ew…that's weird._

**…really. **

Bing! The door opened and I think we walked into cereal heaven. There were so many types of cereal here, that I could eat a different kind for breakfast every day.

"No lucky charms." Percy said after taking a quick scan of the room.

"Are you sure? You looked, for like, two seconds." I scoffed. Surely there was no way he could come to that conclusion so easily. However I looked at each wall and shelf carefully and it appeared he was correct. Percy looked at me in amusement, "Believe me now?"

"Maybe." I grunted as I opened a top shelf only to be buried under a pile of Coco Puffs, "Ow. Your body bruises so damn easily."

"I take offense to that. At least it doesn't bleed once a month!" Percy chuckled.

I glared at him, "I can change that." and I threw a few boxes at him which he easily dodged. Ergh, why did my body have such good reflexes?

"Want to check out the bedroom?" Percy asked casually. I gaped at him, "Eh! Not like that!" he said hastily. **And you say I have a dirty mind! I meant, Demeter's! It's on the next floor!**

_Oh. My bad…sure. _Talk about an awkward moment. We headed back to the elevator and I made a big show about pressing the 'Bedroom' button.

"Ew, I don't even want to know what's in a girl's room." Percy muttered.

"Is the big bad savior of Olympus scared of bras and tampo - ?"

"NO DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE LALALALALA." Percy said clapping his hands over his ears. I rolled my eyes, boys. Bing! The door opened and it revealed a nice neat room. There was a queen-sized bed in one corner with green and light brown sheets. There was a chestnut colored dresser on the other side of the room and a closet door. There was another door leading to the bathroom.

"Let's split up and search. Do you pick bras or tampons?" I asked.

"What?" Percy asked, looking horrified at the prospect of going through the Goddess of Farming's unmentionable female products.

"Bathroom or dresser?" I clarified.

Percy thought for a second, "Bras."

"Okay." I turned towards the bathroom door and inside was a white toilet and a silver shower. All the soaps and shampoos were earthy flavors and I had to admit, Demeter had a good sense of interior design. I heard Percy muttering to himself, "There's no way she's a C…ew, why the hell does she own lace?...UGHLKJGLSKFG GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!...please don't tell me that's a…no. No way in freaking hell…why the hell does she own a thong?...girls…why does she need so much underwear, anyways?"

I stifled my giggles, because I remembered that Percy didn't want me to giggle while in his body. I'd searched all the shelves and there was no box of Lucky Charms to be found.

"I found nothing." I announced coming out of the bathroom.

"Me neither." Percy replied, "But I've been mentally scarred beyond belief." I snorted as I saw the floor was covered with Demeter's clothes.

"Wow it look like a lingerie store exploded in here." I mused looking around, "I swear, Katie has that same - "

"LALALALALA." Percy said loudly, "I DON'T NEED THE IMAGES." i**f it's not you.**

_I heard that._

**You've seen me in my boxers! Same thing!**

_'Why the hell does she own a thong?' Do you own a thong, Percy?_

**NO!**

_Phew, I was questioning your sexuality after you bought that bracelet._

**It's for you!**

_Sureeeeeee…okay on to Kitchen!_

**Thank gods.**

We entered the elevator again and Percy beat me to the button. I was disappointed. Bing! We found a neat little kitchen with an oven, microwave, and counter all set up with kitchen tools ready to use.

"Hmm, I always imagined the goddess of farming and food would have a huge kitchen." Percy pondered, "I guess I was wrong."

"Less talking, more looking!" I ordered. **Yes, ma'am.**

It turns out Demeter owned an impressive number of knives and forks but there only a few spoons. For some reason, this worries me. However, there were a million different types of bowls for cereal to be eaten out of. I looked at my watch, 3 'o' clock. Wow time really flies when you're going through the goddess of farming's personal apartment.

"I guess the last place to look is Hades-dartboard." Percy said looking at me. I nodded and pressed the button. _Ha! _**Whatever.**

The doors opened and we entered a completely white room. Huh? Shouldn't there be a dartboard in here? Percy took one step forward and immediately an alarm went off. I cringed as we both froze.

"Crap." was the last thing I muttered before poison tipped darts started shooting out at us. Percy and I dodged and rolled like crazy. _Stop moving! _We froze again.

Percy opened his mouth but I cut him off. _Sh! Don't talk! I think the darts are triggered by movement!_

**Impressive. Here I was thinking Demeter sucked at using technology.**

_Now is not the time to be admiring her security system! We could have died!_

**Wait…do you see what I see?**

_Huh?_

**Move your eyes to the right…do you see it? **I squinted and saw a red box. I focused up on it, _The Lucky Charms!_

**Yup! **Percy sounded smug, **How do we get it?**

_Mad dash over there, grab the box and run back to the elevator? _I suggested sarcastically.

**Cool! You wait here!**

_Wha - ? _But Percy was already off, running and dodging the darts. I winced as I saw one cut his cheek. He was about to grab the box when suddenly he froze. I bet the poison did something to him. I took a short breath; I was going to have to mad dash over there. I sent a silent prayer to Athena, before launching myself towards the box. A dart grazed my hair and I was grateful for it being short. Another one nearly sliced through my shorts and I was glad I was wearing guy's shorts, instead of my usual mid-thigh ones. In fact, if I wasn't in Percy's body, I probably would have been cut. I grabbed Percy's hand and the box at the same time and suddenly everything stopped. The darts fell to the floor and I felt Percy's breathing start again.

Suddenly words began forming in the air: _**WELL DONE, DEMIGODS. BRING THE BOX TO THE CLOSEST POST OFFICE IF YOU EVER WANT TO REGAIN YOUR BODIES. HERMES. [LUVVV, APRHODITE! (SQEE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BOUGHT ANNABETH A BRACELET! THAT'S LIKE, SOOO, CUTEE! AWW!)]**_

"That is so weird." Percy said, nodding at the letters.

"I know right? Let's get out of this place." I walked out the door and Percy followed. I hit the first floor button and we got out, looking sweaty. Percy opened the Percy-mobile (stupidest name, ever!) and typed in 'Post office' into his GPS. The closest one was just five minutes away and we took off.

Percy pulled up to a neat-looking building and we both got out. I was holding the box close to me and I opened the door. Percy followed.

"CONGRATS!" a female voice squealed, "You've successfully completely the Aphrodite and Hermes's challenge!" Both Hermes and Aphrodite poofed in front of us. I handed the box to Hermes whose eyes gave off a mischievous glint as he pocketed it. Now I know where the Stolls get it.

"Switch us back, please?" I asked desperately.

"Well." Aphrodite said, "I dunn - " BOOM! A gray owl feather floated down from the ceiling.

"Fine." She said dramatically and snapped her fingers. I went unconscious.

-line break you should plan your review now ;) –

Ugh my poor head. I massaged the throbbing headache, cursing for the millionth time my annoying long hair. Wait, my long hair? I looked at my body! FEMALE ANATOMY! YES!

Percy sat across from me, apparently also nursing hangover-like effects.

"Percy! We have our bodies back!" I said gleefully.

"Don't speak so loud." He moaned, "Where'd Hermes and Aphrodite go?" I looked around to see…nothing.

"I guess they left?"

"Good riddance." Percy got up and stretched, "Yes! I got my killer abs back! Score!" Dork.

"Look there's a note." I walked over to see that it was from…

**Cliff-hanger! Which god do you think it's from?**

**C'mon readers, there are 278 people subscribed to this story, so if you all review just once...together WE COULD RULE THE WORLD**

**MUH HAHAAHAHAHA...review, please? :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**SHOUT OUT TO 'average writer'!**Hera?

"Ugh, I hate her." I cried dramatically, "She's so annoying and she sends intestinally challenged cows after me! I mean, who does that?"

"Hera?" Percy said helpfully, still examining his body, "It's so good to be back in me." He flexed.

"Look at what this bloody goddess wrote!" I shrieked. The note read:

_Hello Percy Jackson and Daughter of Owl-Face,_

_Hermes introduced me to a site called FanFic in which mortals write spin-off stories of their favorite books. _

"Really?" Percy asked, "Extra writing? Who does that?"

_You will be required to write a FanFic story about the gods, detailing how dysfunctional our immortal family is (COUGH ZEUS COUGH), and how that wonderful _("Ha!" I scoffed) _goddess of Marriage keeps them together. Once you have completed this task, you will leave the story here in this post-office for approval. Should your writing be satisfactory, you will be given the clue to the next challenge._

_From,_

_Hera_

"So basically we have to write a story about how awesome Hera is?" I asked in disgust.

"I guess so." Percy said, "Maybe she's lonely." Her? Pfft, as if.

"Why?" I snapped, "Because she's a bitch and no one likes her?"

"Well she has no demigod kids, unlike the rest of the gods. And Zeus is always cheating on her." Percy said, "That's got to be depressing."

Huh. I didn't know Percy could be deep.

**Babe, I'm so deep, I make the ocean look shallow.**

_Don't call me babe._

**Sorry. **I smirked; it was good to know who wore the pants in this relationship. Well my theoretical relationship…anyways…

"Do you want to get something to eat, find a hotel, and then start writing?" I asked.

"Sure." Percy agreed, "But don't you think it's weird that we haven't seen anyone else?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, we haven't seen Malcolm or Nico or anyone else participating." Percy said. Now that I thought about it, he was right.

"Maybe we're just way in the lead?" I suggested.

He shook his head, "There's something fishy going on here." His brow furrowed in that cute way when he was frustrated, "Doesn't Drew have some kind of talking power?" We walked out of the post office and were heading down the street to a nearby McDonalds.

"You mean charm-speak?" I asked hesitantly, "You don't think she…I dunno, convinced everyone else to forfeit?"

Percy looked grave, "It's definitely a possibility."

"But we haven't seen Drew or Matt, anywhere! They all could just be behind." But I didn't believe my own words.

Percy was looking over my shoulder, "I wouldn't be too sure about that." I turned to see none other than Miss Slu - I mean, Drew and Matt walking in our direction. I quickly shoved Percy into an alleyway and hissed in his ear, "Let's hear what they're talking about." He nodded in assent.

A feminine voice rang out, "Matt! I totally thought I saw Percy standing here a few seconds ago!"

A male voice answered, "Well they're not here now. I say, we ditch the plan of breaking them up and try to win this thing."

There was silence. Then, "Why?"

"Because Drew…I don't want Anniebell." IT'S FREAKING ANNABETH!, "After spending all this time with you, I've realized what an amazing girl you are." Aww…wait, what was I saying! He's a jerk who doesn't know my name!

Drew was silent so Matt continued, "Will you be my girl?"

"Wow Matt…this is so sudden. Of course I will!" Then of course, while Percy and I were stuck in this goddamn tiny alley, Drew and Matt just _had _to start making out and so, essentially we had to listen to them.

**So…wanna play iSpy? **

_Do I have a choice?_

**Well, we could play Truth or Dare, but we really can't do any dares since they're right outside.**

"OI! YOU!" an unfamiliar voice shouted out, "DAMN KIDS THESE DAYS, GET A ROOM!"

Drew and Matt sprang apart in shock before bursting out in hysterical laughter. Then Matt said, "So for the Hera challenge, I think you should write out the final draft cuz you have better handwriting than me."

"Of course, Matt." She said brightly, "We're gonna win this." We'll see about that.

-line break-

After eating dinner, Percy and I checked into a random hotel (a rather fancy one) and headed up to our room. Aphrodite didn't try to pull the 'only one bed' thing again because I'm sure Athena was watching her carefully. I pulled out a notebook and we began to write.

(Underlined is Annabeth's writing. _**Bold/Italic is Percy's writing.**_)

Once upon a time, there was an ugly, ugly bi – _**ahem. Once upon a time, there was a beautiful lovely lady named Hera **_(though the term COW is more appropriate)._** She also happened to be the goddess of Marriage and was the wife of Zeus **_(cheating, womanizing scum)._** She hated how he left her to fuc – **_LANGUAGE JACKSON. _**Sorry…revised: She hated how he left her to fulfill his own manly needs often, though she personally believed she was better than any mortal in bed. **_…I'm not even going to dignify that with a response. She was often angry and took out her sexual frustration on the other gods and goddesses, including her own son Hephaestus, who she throw off of Olympus because she thought he was too 'ugly'. _**She wished that she could cheat on Zeus, JUST ONCE to make him feel the hurt that she felt every time he left her. Maybe it was because all her children were failures and she couldn't have demigod children to make her happy, like that devilishly handsome Percy Jac – **_anyways…she often cried herself to sleep because she was so pathetic. I mean, sending cows to crap on the lawns of poor innocent daughter of Athena? What a lose – _**So one day, Hera decided to play hard to get. She kicked everyone out of Olympus, and I mean EVERYONE. Even the dude who works at the front desk of the Empire State Building who doesn't believe I'm a demigod, despite the fact I saved Olympus **_(with help from the wonderfully amazing, Annabeth Chase!) _**. When Zeus came back from his long tiring day of flirting with pretty girls and shooting airplanes down **_(Percy!) _**fine…ignore that last part, he arrived to find no one on Olympus. **_He was immediately worried if Kronos had risen again, but there was no sign of a fight so he shrugged his shoulders and headed to his home. He opened the door to smell…nothing! Usually Hera had prepared some nice ambrosia for him to eat, but today was an exception. 

"_**Woman! Make me food!" he screeched, determined to established his manliness.**_

"No!" a response came.

"_**I demand it be so!" he yelled back.**_

"Make me!" the voice responded. Zeus thundered (heheheh) up the stairs and opened the door to the bedroom to find Hera eating copious amounts of mortal chocolate ice cream out of a tub. 

"_**What's wrong?" he asked, his voice softening.**_

"You always ignore me." she sniffed out tearfully.

"_**I promise not to do it again." He said gently before kissing her cheek. They spent the rest of the day watching mortal movies and building pillow forts. THE END.**_

"This sucks." I said, reading it over, "But I guess it'll have to do."

"I like it." Percy said, "It makes Zeus and Hera look civil to each other, even though they're not."

"We'll drop it off at the post office after breakfast?" I asked, yawning.

"Yup. Goodnight Anniebell." I threw a pillow at him in response.

**So there you have it! I got 100 reviews on the last chapter so I had to update fast :)**

**...though more reviews had to do with taking over the world instead of my story XD**

**There are 304 people subscribed to this, so please review! Remember, more reviews=fast updates! :D**

**btw...I LOVE 2NE1! Check them out on YouTube! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**LOL…so I did disappear off the face of the earth. But I have good reasons for it!**

1. High School

2. Marching Band (colorguard!)

3. I'm lazy?

**IF YOU LIKE K-POP: LOOK FOR RANDOM SUPER JUNIOR/2NE1 REFERENCES**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE K-POP: …disregard this author's note**

Percy opened my door of the Percy-mobile (sorry grouchy feminists! He walked faster than me! I swear, I know how to open it myself!) and I got in. He put the car on DRIVE and we headed off to the post-office.

"Do you think Hera will accept our story?" Percy asked nervously.

"There's only one way to find out." I replied, "Though the quality of our writing is pretty poor, the whole plot isn't bad because it makes her and Zeus seem happy together."

"Wouldddddd youuuuuu marrrrrrrrrry meeeeeeeeeee?" Percy sang loudly, though he was in tune. I was shocked.

**What's that supposed to mean?**

_I thought you were a bad singe -_

**I happen to be the main soloist in choir.**

_LOLLLLLLL_

Percy reached over and tugged my ponytail not so gently, "Why do you always seem to be surprised when I do something intelligent or something unrelated to being a dumb jock?"

"I don't do that!" I protested.

"Yeah you do. Who do you think I am? Just a fighting machine with no personality? Do you think that I have no emotions?" Percy was really on a roll now.

"Perc - " I started but once he started, he wasn't going to stop.

"And furthermore I'm the best guy out there and you never seem to notice!" he finished just as we pulled up in front of the post office. Somehow I knew we weren't talking about me potentially stereotyping Percy anymore.

Percy got out of the car and slammed the door before walking away with a huff, without waiting to see if I was coming. I sat there for a few seconds in shock trying to process what happened. What did he mean when he said he was the best guy and I never noticed? I mean, he could freaking hear my thoughts! Pretty much all I thought about was him! (okay, fine, and logarithms but that's completely besides the point). Maybe he was going through a rough moment of teenage angst? Or what if…someone was manipulating his emotions? When you're a demigod, there are always gods, dead titans, and monsters trying to turn you against your best friends. I thought back to a page of notes in Daedulus's laptop:

_Specialized monsters (and sometimes the gods themselves) often turn the best of comrades into enemies by finding small annoyances teammates have with each other, and augmenting those feelings of irritation. It is suspected – though not confirmed – that this was the reason for the fallout between Troy and Greece. _

There obviously was something going on here. I got out of the car and walked into the post office. I saw Percy leaning sulkily leaning against the wall and a woman who had to be Hera reading our story. She looked up as I entered.

"How nice of you to join us, daughter of Athena." She said coldly. For some reason, Hera never called me by my first name. Apparently I wasn't special enough.

I nodded politely, "My pleasure, Lady Hera." UNTRUE.

**BE POLITE. JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE PISSED AT ME DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN BE A BITCH.**

I stared at Percy, my jaw hitting the ground. He'd never said anything that blatantly rude and obnoxious before. He'sbeingcontrolledhe'sbeingcontrolled was my mantra as I tried to avoid homicidal thoughts.

I took a deep breath before turning to Hera, "I trust you found our story satisfactory?"

**Obviously not bitch. It sucked cuz you wrote most of it. **OH MY ATHENA THAT BOY WAS SO GONNA GET IT WHEN THIS WAS OVER.

"It was awful." Hera said her voice as sharp as a knife. Then she ripped our paper into little pieces before setting it to fire, "However you – unfortunately – have passed the Hera challenge."

I stared at her, dumfounded. She just told us our story was awful, destroyed a night's work of hard work, and told us we passed?

She must have noticed my look of confusion because she then said, "Obviously the Hera challenge wasn't writing this idiotic story. I'm Hera, Goddess of Marriages and Good Matches."

I must have still looked clueless because she sighed, and then said, "Good matches. Compatibility. Not throttling Perseus right now, despite the fact he is thinking very unflattering thoughts about you."

I paused before saying carefully, "So the Hera challenge was proving that Percy and I are compatible?"

"In a sense." She said loftily. Then she snapped her fingers and Percy fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. I rushed over but she stopped me, "When he wakes up, he'll be the regular Jackson you are used to. Manipulating his emotions to be negative towards you seems to be a difficult task. Perhaps you are destined to be blessed by me."

What, was she crazy? Us getting married? No way…besides I seemed to be in love with him and didn't notice. Hera rolled her eyes, "For a child of Athena, you are incredibly thick. Anyways I don't have time to wait for Perseus to wake up. In the name of family, Artemis and Apollo are being forced to work together on their challenge. They should be arriving shortly." And she vanished. The gods seem to enjoy poofing in our poor demigod faces.

"URLKJSDLFKJDFKJDSAGGGG." I heard from the floor. I turned to see Percy waking up and rubbing his eyes, making him look like a cute little boy.

**I'm not a boy! I'm a MAN.**

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah right."

He stood up and stretched, "That's right. I'm so manly, that you could take lessons from me. I'd make a man out of you. Actually wait no. I don't want you to be manly because I like it better when you're girly. But not like pink glittery giggly girly. More like totally awesome girly. Like a girl, not a dude. Like you. Comprende?"

"Uh…sure." Maybe he was still confused. I filled him on the Hera thing and his eyes widened in outrage, "You mean we did all that extra writing for nothing!"

Face-palm. Ladies and gentlemen, Perseus I-saved-Olympus Jackson was not upset that his emotions were being tampered with, thereby turning him against his best friend. Nooooo he was mad that he did extracurricular writing.

**That's not true! **

I looked at him.

**Okay fine…maybe a little…**

Sigh. Seriously, I really know how to pick the love of my life…

**YOU HAVE A LOVE OF YOUR LIFE? THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE YOUNG LADY. NO DATING UNLESS YOU HAVE MY APPROVAL. AND NO GUY WILL EVER GET MY APPROVAL CUZ YOU'RE TOO GOOD FOR ANY DUDE. **

"Aww…" maybe I should 'fess up, now?, "Don't be stupid Percy, the love of my life is yo - "

"WHY HELLO THERE." Artemis's voice boomed throughout the room, "NICE DAY ISN'T IT. NICE SINGLE LADY NOT CONFESSING OUR FEELINGS DAY. THOSE FEELINGS SHOULD JUST **GO AWAY**." Apparently Artemis still hadn't let go of the fact that I hadn't joined the Hunters.

Poof! Apollo joined us, "Calm down sis. Sorry, sorry for her, Thalia just left the Hunters? So she's a bit angry." Understatement. Artemis was glaring Percy down and he was hiding behind me.

I cleared my throat, "So what's our challenge? And if you don't mind me asking, how many teams are left?"

"Let's see. Only you and Percy and Matthew and Drew." Apollo said, counting off on his fingers, "Apparently everyone else dropped out." Lies. It was probably Drew's charm speak.

"The challenge will be to head down south to Texas, find one of my sacred cow ranches and make a musical collage or playlist commemorating Artemis and I." Apollo announced proudly.

"AND IF THE SONG 'SINGLE LADIES' ISN'T INCLUDED, YOU FAIL." Artemis snapped before disappearing.

"Good luck!" Apollo winked and vanished.

I guess we were heading down south, to ye old lone star state.

**So I was just wondering…are there any international readers? International=not America lol**

**And I don't know when I can update next...but hopefully soon! :)**

**Interesting stats:**

**826 reviews**

**356 favs**

**370 alerts**


	13. Chapter 13

**OMG I JUST FINISHED THE SON OF NEPTUNE. (my fangirl rant will be at the end of this chapter).**

I stared at the spot where Apollo and Artemis was standing before turning to Percy, "I guess we're going to Texas?"

"Yup. Maybe I can pick up some country chicks." His eyes glazing up and he started to look a little dreamy.

I slugged him in the shoulder, probably harder than was necessary, "Ahem. Back to task. We're not going to Texas so you can 'pick up some country chicks.' We have to find one of Apollo's sacred cow ranches and then make a music list for both of them. And I don't even have an iPod! How are we supposed to make a list?"

Percy swiveled his head around so fast I thought I heard something crack, "You don't have an iPod?"

I rolled my eyes, "Of course not. I have better things to do with my time."

"Like…what?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes, "Oh…um…yup. Smart Athena kid stuff, like doing math for fun."

He saw the murderous look in my eyes and quickly said, "But what do I know, right? I talk to fish." He said it so genuinely that I burst out laughing. Percy looked relieved.

"Oklahoma is just north of Texas so it shouldn't take us that long to enter the state." I said.

"Plus I got the Hephaestus kids to tamper with the Percy-mobile to give me excellent gas mileage as well as being environmentally friendly. I think even Katie Gardner approved of it and she pretty much hates all cars." Percy said proudly.

"Isn't someone a big boy now…" I mused, "So where would Apollo keep a ranch of his sacred cows?"

"Well." Percy's eyebrows scrunched up making him look adorable as he thought hard, "Though the Mist confuses mortals, he'd still probably keep it somewhere pretty remote, right? I mean isn't it hard hiding a bajillion cows?"

I looked at him thoughtfully, "True true. Now it says somewhere in Daedulus's **(a/n: wrong spelling, sorry) **that Apollo's cows love hot weather. And Texas is one of the southern most states…and while Texas doesn't intersect the equator, it must get super hot."

**Like me.**

_Can it._

**Sorry.**

"So we head for the southern tip of Texas?" he asked.

"I guess so." I replied.

-5 HOURS LATER-

"Annabeth! Annabeth!"

_VAT._

**WAKE UP!**

_No…I don't think I want…to… _

"Annabeth! You have to snap out of it!" Was that Percy?

**Yes! There's something wrong here! I found the Lotus Casino!**

_No…we defeated them…right…the…first…book…I think I'll take a quick cat-nap…or owl nap? Hm…zz…_

"First book? What? No, we never defeated them. We escaped their casino but what I never anticipated was that they had another branch in the south!"

I yawned, my eyes still droopy, "Wise business decision…Athena would approve."

"Annabeth! Wake up! The fumes from their kitchen are knocking you out!"

_What the hell are you talking about? I really want a snooze. _I leaned back into the seat trying to assume a sleeping position.

**I didn't want to rely on this but…**

Percy let out an ear-piercing wolf whistle and then said, "Hey babe. I've always had a thing for brunettes."

I sat up so quickly in my seat that I felt the seatbelt burn against my chest as I sought out the brown-haired offender. Percy looked relieved before bursting out in hysterical laughter. I punched him once again taking satisfaction in his pained expression.

"I knew it would work! Besides I lied. I don't really have a hair color preference." **Heh. Only an eye color preference.**

He caught me eyeing him as he quickly changed the subject, "Are you fully awake?"

I stretched and asked, "What exactly happened? Why are you completely wet?" It was true, water was dripping from his hair.

"Well…":

_Percy's POV_

_ I was driving my number one girl, the Percy-mobile. Annabeth was rambling on about the sacred-cow ranch, the playlists we'd have to make, the glory we'd get out of winning the CCC, and then her tone turned serious. I asked her what she was about to say before Artemis had interrupted her and she uncharacteristically started blushing a little. I started teasing her but suddenly she feel back against her seat. I realized she wasn't unconscious…she was sleeping. Then I noticed the Lotus Casino sign. I felt my eyes droop. Quickly I grabbed a water bottle and dumped it over my head taking comfort and protection from the water. I looked back at the sign: WELCOME TO THE LOTUS CASINO-SOUTHERN BRANCH! HOWDY! We were somewhere near the rear where the kitchens were so I figured pretty quickly the fumes were flowing towards the Percy-mobile. _

"…and that's what happened." He finished.

"Nice move with the water." Admittedly I was impressed. I would have never thought of that.

**I LAUGH AT YOU.**

_You're the one who couldn't bear being in Demeter's apartment. Remember when you had to pick up her – _

**LA LA LA I CAN'T HEAR YOU.**

Ha. The hero of Olympus with the maturity of an 8 year old. Who's laughing now?

"I guess we probably should report the existance of this other Lotus Casino back at camp." I said, "Who knows? Maybe they have other branches nationally? Maybe even worldwide."

He nodded, "I seriously think we should just make a huge list: _A Hero's Guide To What To Look Out For When On Quests._ _By Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase._"

"I like the idea however I think an alteration is in place." I said.

"What?"

"_A Hero's Guide To What To Look Out For When On Quests._ _By Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson._"

"Wow Annabeth, real mature." His voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Why thank you, I do have my moments." My voice equally sarcastic, "Of course we'd have to include looking out for slutty girls on islands who try to convince heroes to stay with them for eternity."

Percy was silent for a few moments before saying slowly, "You're still not over that Calypso thing are you?"

I decided to play it cool, "I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT. I MEAN I WOULDN'T HAVE CARED IF YOU STAYED WITH HER FOR ETERNITY. BY ALL MEANS GO AHEAD." Wow Annabeth, real cool.

"You're jealous, huh?" he sounded amused.

I resented that statement, "I have noo idea what you're talking about."

"C'mon Annabeth, you know there's only one girl for me. Well after the Percy-mobile, and that's - "

_**Beep. Beep. Location: Near. Minutes: Ten. **_

I raised my eyebrows, "What was that?"

"Um…my GPS. We're almost there."

**HA! THEIR DECLARATIONS OF LOVE FOILED ONCE MORE BY AN AUTHOR WHO WANTS TO DRAG THIS STORY OUT! So a few points of interest:**

**1. I apologize for the delayed update. I'm in high school. What's a student to do?**

**2. I need ideas for the playlists. Leave 'em in the reviews cuz I don't do PMs. I apologize.**

**3. I also would like to hear your ideas on the next tasks coming up.**

**4. Do you think this story is getting boring? I read chapter 12 and was appalled to read it. It was pretty awful lol**

**5. This was a pretty boring/filler/short chapter but I needed some lead-up to the next task.**

**6. WHOO! WE HIT 1000+ REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**7. OMG THE SON OF NEPTUNE. *FANGIRL SHRIEK* **

Okay I'm going back to unbold because the bold was murdering my eyes. Lemme tell you what I think of the new heroes.

Jason: eh…he's okay. He needs to be a better leader, like I think he needs more of a personality besides: I'm a son of Zeus. I lost my memory. I'm scared. However, I think in THE MARK OF ATHENA we, the readers will get a better Jason. He has hope.

Piper: I do not like the name Piper. Sorry Pipers out there. She's annoying as hell…maybe it's because I'm comparing her to Annabeth who's the coolest ever. Hopefully she'll be a little less irritating in the next book. I have hope for her too, especially the way she kicked Drew out of being head counselor. That was good stuff.

Leo: Less than 3, bro. I love this kid. He's hilarious, but what's this stuff with him looking like Sammy Valdez? I hope he doesn't go for Hazel cuz she's not his type. As he already stated, his type is beautiful and unattainable.

Hazel: She's very similar to Piper in the way that they both have pasts to hide. I don't really like the fact she's 13 but she's going for Frank who's 16…She's okay, but not that impressive.

Frank: I don't like the name Frank. Sorry Franks out there. He was SO EFFING ANNOYING in the beginning of the story but as he embraced his powers he became so much cooler.

Reyna: She's chill. I hope she and Piper have a catfight over Jason. MUH HAHAHA.

Percy: …is my love. If Annabeth wasn't one of my favorite characters I would have to destroy her for being Percy's GF lol. I just don't want Rick Riordan to make any of the new heroes more important than Percy or Annabeth.

So who's your favorite character? (for me: Annabeth) Who's your favorite new hero? (for me: Leo) Do you like Romans or Greeks better? (for me: Greeks)

My prediction what's going to happen: So the seven heroes are going to be: Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Leo, and Frank.

Couples:

Percabeth (duh)

Hazel and Frank

TYSON AND ELLA OMG I TOTALLY APPROVE!

Jason and Piper. Now you see Piper and Reyna are going for fight over him which is going to cause angst. When Jason chooses Piper, Reyna will accuse her of using charmspeak/Aphrodite to influence his decision. Reyna will become angsty.

THEN BOOM. Leo will comfort her and they will become a couple! Why? Reyna is totally his type and his complete opposite! She's order, he's disorder, she's organized, he's not, she's unattainable and beautiful, he's a dork (that I love). And Leo's probably will have liked her from the moment he lays eyes on her but she probably won't notice him until 1. He saves her life, which will make them sorta friends and 2. Jason leaves her for Piper and then she'll come to her senses and see how much better Leo is for her!...wow Aphrodite would be so proud of my right now LOL

Give me your thoughts! :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Heh. Updating. Heh. So guess what? I started a blog! It would be so great if all 566 subscribers could follow it! It'd be great, plus my updates on it would let you guys know that I haven't fallen off the planet in terms of updating. It's called "Your Average Overachieving Asian High Schooler". So here's the URL (I'll put it on my profile as well): **h t t p : / / y a o a h s . b l o g s p o t . c o m / NOW ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

"Alright so what's the game plan?" Percy asked, "Because you're so annoying with being prepared, let's hear it."

"Well…funny story actually…" I started. Maybe Percy wouldn't notice and I could totally make it up as we got closer to the farm.

** Dude, I heard that.**

Percy scowled, "You don't actually have a plan do you?"

"Hey!" I exclaimed defensively, "Artemis and Apollo didn't really give us much to go off of!"

*BOOM BOOM*

"No offense!" I replied, "But seriously. All they said was to find one of Apollo's sacred cow ranches and then go make a music playlist for both of them. I don't listen to contemporary music, you know that! Besides what if we choose a song that…gods forbid…has a happy love ending for Artemis!"

By the time I was done ranting, I was out of breath.

"You don't listen to contemporary music…?" Percy sounded hurt. Crap. "So when I made you that playlist of songs…you didn't like it?"

_Playlist? _What? Oh. OH. _**FREAKING OH.**_

*flashback*

_I remember swimming in the lake by myself. I was having a crappy day, none of my chemical equations were balancing, my logarithms were out of whack, and DID I MENTION PERCY GOT HARASSED BY A CROWD OF FANGIRLS AND THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD DO? Ugh. So irritating._

_ Now Percy always told me that swimming calmed him down, and since nothing seemed to be going right for me academically, I decided to take Seaweed Brain's advice and take a dip in the pond. Err, lake. It was getting kind of late and most campers were chilling in their cabins so I figured I could get some time to myself. I don't remember what Percy was doing, he said it was 'important' but he probably was just fooling around with Grover. NOT LIKE THAT._

_ I waded into the water, shivering slightly as I felt the polar bonds of the H20 molecules touching my epidermis. I mean…I felt the water on my skin. I continued further till I was waist deep in. I wondered about where the water nymphs were and if I had been in my normal mind, I would have noticed their absence. But I was annoyed with my day and pushed my way through the water. _

_ I noticed a raft floating by and grabbed onto it. I lay back and closed my eyes, taking in this moment of relaxation. _

_ Whoosh! I heard. I ignored it._

_ Whoosh! I ignored it again._

_ Whoosh! Next thing I knew, I was falling off the raft and plunging into the freezing water. I saw a shadow in the water and instinctively reached for my dagger which was conveniently tucked in my…well don't worry about it. I prepared myself for battle._

_ I saw the shadow move behind me, and I tried to turn away from it. Unfortunately being in water, I couldn't move that fast. Only Percy could move faster in water than on land and he was absent. My heart started pounding as I saw a fin emerge on the surface of the water and began moving to me. I send a silent prayer to Athena and prepared myself for combat. No way in Hades would I go down without a fight._

_ The creature moved towards me and I saw more of its body coming out of the water. It finally emerged completely and I stood there horror struck with fear. It was a freaking giant shark with razor sharp teeth, each the length of my forearm. I gulped, looked at my puny knife and started flipping the hell out. _

_ The creature approached me, moved its nose near me…and then sniffed me? What the heck?_

_ It inhaled me again while I treaded there, frozen. _

You have the scent off the master. _I swear, it spoke to me. _That I did. _I nervously looked up into its eyes. It seemed amused. _The master knows how to pick them. _Um…kay?_ This is not the last time you'll see me. My name is Caetus. **(A/N: check out google translate, Latin to English!) **Goodbye.

_And just like that, it swam away. After a few seconds, I recovered from my shock and swan back to shore. I was shaken up. I went back to my cabin and took a quick shower before sitting outside my cabin._

_ "Yo. Annabeth." I heard a familiar voice call my name. I looked up to see Percy, "Why so down?"_

_ I sighed, "It's been a long day and I just want to sleep but I don't know where any of my cabin mates are, and I need them to check in with me because I'm head counselor and all that jazz." I must have looked awful because Percy surprised me with a one-armed hug. I was shocked. He then quickly let me go before handing me my iPod. _

_ "You took my iPod?" I exclaimed._

_ "Check out the list titled 'Seaweed Brain.'" then he walked away. _

_ I stared at his retreating back for a few seconds before shrugging and putting in my headphones. I looked at the list:_

_1. You Belong with Me T-swizzle_

_2. Just the Way You Are Bruno Mars_

_3. 1 2 3 4 Plain White Ts_

_4. I'm Yours Jason Mraz_

_5. Hey Soul Sister Train_

_6. A Whole New World Disney_

_The list went on._

_I felt myself being rocked into a deep sleep and I feel asleep peacefully._

_*end of that ridiculously long flashback*_

"Annabeth? Annabeth?" Percy called out.

"Huh? What?" I started.

"You're eyes glazed over and you're grinning like Grover when he sees Juniper." Percy replied. **And it's cute too.**

"Um…don't worry about it. No, I definitely listened to the list you gave me, it was really nice." I smiled.

**Holy crap, is Annabeth Chase genuinely smiling? What is this world coming too!**

_Shut up._

**Sorry. **

Percy pulled the car up to a stop.

"We're here."

**Short, somewhat random chapter, I know. Hope you liked it! Subscribe to my blog! (thank you!) Remember, more people subscribing to blog equals readers being more in touch with author equals more updates! Tell me what you think should happen next…the chapter in which they're actually in Apollo's farm is going to be exciting and I'm trying to make it unexpected! :D Review!**


End file.
